


Velvet Crowe & the Good Hunter

by thanksgoku



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Tales of - Fandom, Tales of Berseria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Betrayal, Crossover, Daemons, Demons, Experimental Style, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Love, Non-Human Genitalia, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Nonbinary Character, Other, Partner Betrayal, Postmodernism, Science Fiction, Tragic Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksgoku/pseuds/thanksgoku
Summary: After the Labyrinth WorldeThe Good Hunter & Velvet





	Velvet Crowe & the Good Hunter

Dyeth appears as if the One Reborn, extends their axe, and then cleanly disposes of the entire exorcist regiment.  
Doing so, they at one point take a deep hit to the shoulder. But in that brief moment Velvet admired how, rather than succumb to the wound, they quickly separated themself, back and forth, and then stabbed themself with some small item from their coat, almost savagely. And then they were back in the fray, undermining new foes immediately.

Dyeth: I am a hunter.  
Velvet: A hunter of daemons?  
Dyeth: Of beasts.  
Circling eachother.  
Dyeth: The church is my enemy as well.  
Velvet: What else are you the enemy of?  
Dyeth: ... The nobillity.  
Velvet is confused momentatily, and then apparently decides to feel relieved.  
(Dyeth doesn't add: 'The hunters.')

Good Hunter went to Yharnam ostensibly to stop beast curse, but also puts down church and nobles, and the hunters. In order to truly cleanse.

...

Velvet, in bed: "But I am a monster."  
Dyeth, exposed, nude but alive:"I have nothing against monsters."

Dyeth: "Monster simply means 'herold of the extraordinary'. Less rationally but more accurately, 'magical creatures."  
Velvet:"But I'm a-"  
Dyeth: "What are demons but magical people?"  
...  
Velvet: "But /you're magical/! I'm- I'm just- "  
Dyeth: "No," and then less surely: "I guess I am more capable of magic."  
Velvet, maintaining her tone: "And I'm?"  
Dyeth Pauses: "An angel."

...

Dyeth: "M'lord."  
Velvet, finally frustrated: "You? You really think I am so much above you?"  
Dyeth: "No.  
"You are my lord. Regardless, I am far greater than you will ever be." Dyeth conciously paused. "The greater the power to give to you."

...

"I can just end it now!" Velvet shrieks, barely maintaining her weakened posture at the expense.  
"No," Dyeth finally says, and pushes themself against the wind again.  
After another moment, upon reaching her: "I am going to save my people," despite having no real home.  
Then The World disappears.


End file.
